Requiem for the innocent
by The Disciple of Pein
Summary: Locked in a prison inside Amegakure, Hyuuga Hinata is being used as bait to lure out Uzumaki Naruto. But what in the meantime does Pein have planned for her? Or rather, what does he plan to have Konan do to her? Yuri lemon.


This is my first lemon, intended as practice for a few areas. I don't have experience writing these sort of things, but I do it with the same quality as any of my normal work. Kinda surprised I managed to make it last as long as it did to be honest. Let me know what you think, since I already have ideas for other lemons.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything written here bar the actual fanfic itself.

* * *

**Requiem for the innocent**

There wasn't much she could feel, at that given time. Just the rising of her chest, up and down, with each passing breath. She felt strangely soothed, the midnight cast across her eyelids and the coolness of the air almost made her feel like she was taking a nap in the forest. If she fooled herself just a little more, she could imagine the breeze in the air, and the sound of birds singing as they flew on by.

But there was no breeze carrying the air, and no sounds of life around her at all. The ground in which she lay upon was soft, unlike the dirt one would find in the woods. And what was more, there was a strange sensation on her wrists and ankles, something was keeping those parts warmer than any other place right now. This odd feeling, coupled with the faint humming sound caused her to unwillingly stir, her breaths becoming slighter and her eyelids faintly twitching.

After a few moments more of blissful ignorance, she slowly opened her eyes in the vain hope she would see a very familiar ceiling. But she was granted no such thing, the hope she had felt was soon disappeared like a snow flake on a warm day. The room she lay in was dark and unfamiliar; a peculiar sense told her that she was far above ground. But as for where she was, that was anyone's guess. There were no windows in this room, her vision was granted only by her being used to the dimness around her.

She tried to lift herself up, to get a better look of the room around her. But her attempt was marred with failure, and the reason soon became clear. Those things keeping her wrists warm were shackles that bound her to the floor, allowing them barely an inch or two for movement. After a quick check with her feet, she confirmed the same thing. From looking at the situation, even a fool could guess that they were a captive.

Not long after coming to this realisation, she started asking herself the questions that anyone would if they were in her place. Where am I? What's happening? What's _going_ to happen? Each of these questions reached her, and unfortunately some faint cynicism in her heart provided her with answers. If she had been caught and placed somewhere unknown, then there were only a few possibilities left.

She wasn't left wondering for long though, her answers quite literally came to the door. Somewhere to her right she heard a creaking sound, and a thin shaft of light that quickly grew into a wide beam told her that someone was coming in. She looked over to that place, her eyes slowly widening in horror at the silhouette that appeared in the doorway before her.

"_DON'T DO IT!"_

That voice suddenly filled her ears, the voice of a man she held dearly to her heart. Memories flooded into her mind as she recalled where she had been only moments before; at the time she had believed she was going to die. All the thoughts and feelings that had gathered up from back then rushed through her like a tidal wave, flying up from her heart and rushing to her face. Without the slightest effort to contain herself, her face contorted as tears brimmed in her eyes.

"Y-you!" she whimpered, as she stared at the face of the man known as "Pein". She remembered that face vividly, the shock of spiky orange hair sitting atop a slashed headband from the Hidden Rain Village. The black cloak with red clouds, and those black piercing in his face and ears which had served to identify him. Worst of all were those cold, rippling grey eyes. A flash of that same face looking down on her with a long black spike in hand hit her eyes, and she knew by any rights she should be dead. But she wasn't… and that perhaps was even more terrifying.

"Hyuuga, Hinata." Pein said, as he reached up to the wall beside him, and flicked on a light that almost blinded his captive with its intensity. Four small spotlight like bulbs shone in the corners of what was revealed to be a small, white padded cell. The ceiling was the only place devoid of the softening material, where a grey grill acted as an air conditioning unit. "That is your name, correct?"

He stepped onto the cushioned floor, watching the girl with the same remorseless expression he'd worn when he was about to kill her. Her midnight blue hair hung down her back, slightly ragged as was expected. Her small, pale face was specked with dirt, and there were faint signs of dried blood on her lips where she may have bitten herself at some point. There were tears marking her lavender jacket, and the knees of her black leggings were ripped too. There was no denying that this girl had experienced some things most people went there lives without, and Pein knew he was the cause of most of this.

"W-What are you doing?" Hyuuga Hinata demanded, her brow creasing in anger even though her soft voice failed to sound the least but intimidating. She struggled against her bonds, but knew it was better not to stress herself unnecessarily. She let her hands fall back down to either side of her head, but continued to glare and not letting her voice weaken even a fraction. "Why did you take me?"

Pein blankly regarded Hinata for several moments, privately finding amusement that someone in that position was making such demands. "Uzumaki Naruto disappeared." he said, deciding to comply nonetheless. The reaction he saw certainly piqued his interests. Hinata's eyes widened and her lips parted, but most of all relief washed over her face as her situation became drastically more bearable. Pein however knew exactly the words to change this, and felt no need to hold back with them. "He fled Konoha, abandoning you in the process."

The reaction was of course no surprise to him. The relief Hinata had been feeling was torn away as misery suddenly hit her. She turned her eyes up to the ceiling and closed them tight, trying her best to keep her composure in the face of her enemy. "Th-that's alright." she said, in an attempt to convince both Pein and herself too. But the thought of it was almost impossible to comprehend. No matter how she looked at it, _could_ Naruto abandon someone? "I'm not an important person to him, s-so I hope he stays away!" she cried, as tears brimmed in her tightened eyes.

Pein looked at her curiously, cocking his head a little to the right as he listened to her half hearted words. Then, not one to let things stay unbalanced, he decided to give her some of his own. "Uzumaki Naruto _will_ come for you." he said, his eyes narrowing as Hinata gave him a shocked look. With her eyes upon him, he allowed the smallest flicker of a smile to appear on his lips, though he felt little enjoyment from tormenting this girl. "For someone who states that people could one day understand one another, even the person who claims to love him cannot do that much… what a fool he is."

After taking a moment to look at her frozen expression, Pein turned around and made his way back to the door. He looked outside it to his left, fixing his eyes upon something Hinata couldn't possibly see. "Konan. Stay with her, we can't discount anything with the Kyuubi Jinchuriki." he ordered, before looking back to Hinata one last time. "First to shed you of that Konoha pride… _then_ you will learn true pain."

Then, without so much as a passing glance to whoever else he had been speaking to, he turned to the right and departed. But as he left, someone else took his place, someone who also made Hinata's blood run cold. It was another member of Akatsuki, if the cloak was anything to go by. And going by the description that Lady Katsuyu the slug queen had given her, this person was the woman who had accompanied Pein's attack on Konoha. Hinata did her best to memorise her features; from here on out it would be up to her to learn as much as she could about the enemy.

The woman, the one known as Konan, was a tragic beauty. Her blue hair veiled her face in a satirical curtain. The bun in her hair held a paper rose in place, its almost transparent blue a perfect metaphor for her. She looked at Hinata with frosty eyes, the hazel mixed with hues of the golden dawn, sitting under a dark blue sky. Beneath her steady lips there was a small silver stud, an irregularity on this otherwise conservative form. Even though Hinata could see all of this, all she could think was that this was a person who had killed many Konoha Shinobi all for the sake of capturing Naruto. Of course, there was no way she could forgive someone like her.

Konan it seemed could care less about Hinata's opinions. With a delicate hand she closed the door, creating none of the noise her partner had in his entrance. It seemed like the room had hushed for her sake, even the air conditioning wasn't so loud. Or could it be… was that just Hinata's imagination? "There's no point in trying to study your situation." Konan said. She surprised Hinata by seeing through the younger girl's intentions. It would be no great shock, but Hyuuga eyes were often commented on as being naturally difficult to read. "You can't escape this room on your own."

Hinata glared. She could already see that this woman was cruel, acting off Pein's words to further drive Hinata into the darkness. But Hinata wouldn't allow that, she wouldn't show weakness to her enemy even if she was placed under torture. This was her resolve. She had done the most foolish thing she could possibly imagine, in confronting Pein and confessing to Naruto. But she had stood tall at the time, nothing would bring her down now.

If only she could really say that. If only she could believe it to be true. But the hissing of the door and the sudden increase of the air conditioning made her spine shiver. Konan too watched curiously as a faint purple mist began to descend from the fan above. As concern began to grow in her eyes, Hinata struggled with her bonds. The gas hit her, and her senses were almost immediately thrown around in a whirl of confusion. As she became too dizzy to stay conscious, only one thing entered her fragile mind.

"_Naruto-kun… please don't come here!"_

* * *

The gas had a mysterious effect on Hinata, unlike anything she had experienced before. She was caught in a daze, even though she was sure she was asleep. Did that mean she was dreaming? Normally dreams weren't that easy to separate from reality, at least not at the time. So then what was it right now, this haze before her eyes which seemed both warm and moist?

It was then that something stronger hit her senses, a shining light that hurt her sensitive eyes. She realised that she was looking through the open door of her cell, into a pool of light that seemed to push against the vapour enshrouding her prison. Hinata wanted to be there, in that light. As long as it wasn't here, where the air itself was weighing down on her, pushing itself against her in uneven waves.

Then her other sense kicked in. She heard a sound like breathing. Turning her head, she failed to hold in a gasp as she realised the air was doing nothing to hold her down. Someone was on top of her, perched on all fours. It was just a silhouette of a person, but Hinata couldn't help getting a glimmer of recognition in her misty eyes. This shadow… she knew who it was. "… Naruto-kun!" she breathed, her eyes gazing in wonder as the mist parted ways. She had been right, the blond hair and blue eyes of the man she loved was right before her, his smile something that was both warm and cool.

"Hey Hinata." he said, his dry voice reaching her like a beacon. She was a boat lost at sea, and he was a lighthouse, showing her the way. Unable to tear herself away, she looked over his face, knowing hers was most probably a deep shade of red. The markings on his face, like cuts made from some ethereal being, were all so familiar to her, all so real. The headband of their village winked its light at her, reminding her once again of the pride her love held. "Sorry I kept you waiting."

Hinata didn't mind, but she couldn't help feeling how close he was. Despite her earlier thoughts, she felt vulnerable right now. Here he was lying on top of her, his head slowly growing closer to hers. As his eyes closed, she came to the shocking discovery of his intentions. "Wait, Naruto-kun-!" she began, before gasping once again. The sound failed to spread around however, it moved from out of her lips and into Naruto's. His mouth met hers tenderly, gentle and soft. The shock she felt at that moment of contact still made her shiver, but she barely noticed it. Even though this situation made no sense to her, she was powerless to resist it. So instead she decided to give herself to her dream. She closed her eyes and returned his kiss, privately hoping she would never wake up.

Suddenly she gasped as once more her lips were ignited. But this time it wasn't from the shock of Naruto's advances, it was from the pain of having her lip bitten. That was impossible, wasn't this a dream? There was no pain in dreams right? But she could still feel it, those lips pressed against hers. Slowly, she opened her eyes, her heart rising as she naively wondered if what she was thinking was really what was going on.

It wasn't. Hinata cried out in shock, her voice muffled as it passed through into the mouth of her warden. It wasn't Naruto who lay on top of her, kissing her in such a rough manner. It was Pein's partner, Konan. The fright from this alone tempted the quiet girl to pass out, sheer willpower being the only thing that kept her awake. She tore her lips away from Konan's, looking to the door as she tried to cry out. But there was no breath in her lungs, Konan seemed to have attested to that. And in any case, it wasn't like there was anyone who would help her. The door was shut tight. She couldn't even tell if there was a crack at the bottom, since Konan's cloak was obscuring it.

For whatever reason, Konan seemed to be oblivious to Hinata's discomfort. Even as the younger girl struggled with her bonds and whimpered, all she herself could think of was things to do to this girl. Dipping her head, she took a taste of Hinata's skin as she ran her tongue across it, sampling her neck, cheek and temple. Hinata squirmed under the feeling of Konan's hot, wet tongue, knowing that words were probably useless. _"I have to do something!"_ she thought, closing her eyes tight as Konan set to work on her ear. She could hear the lewd woman's breath, and felt her skin burning as Konan lathered her ear with saliva. Trying to keep control of herself, Hinata quickly looked around. She almost cried out again as she saw Konan's naked form laying on top of her, the blue haired woman's bear breasts pressing against her own.

But Hinata swallowed her shame, realising she had an opportunity here. If she could gather her chakra in the way that only the Hyuuga could, she could release it from that place and hopefully hit Konan's heart. Though she wasn't completely confident, she knew she had to try. Nothing else could possibly work with her like this. She closed her eyes and ignored Konan's advances, hoping her single seals would be enough to gather the chakra she needed.

It built up from within her, the energy called chakra. It swirled through her veins like water, coursing on a rough path. She drew it into her chest, aiming with her mind's eye for Konan's heart. The Byakugan was too obvious, and too dangerous. She readied herself, knowing full well that if this worked, she could end up with a corpse lying on top of her. _"Three… two.. o-"_

Hinata's eyes snapped open, her gasp not even making the slightest sound. She was hit with a strange sensation, like her insides had suddenly become shaken up. There was a strange aura, lying just outside her senses, that had interfered with her chakra. Just as she had been about to release it, it was released for her in a harmless exhale. Hinata of course failed to notice this, suddenly aware of another presence that didn't exist inside this room.

Konan lifted herself up from Hinata, lightly straddling the poor girl's stomach. Her naked form was completely in view, her full breasts and concaving waist embarrassing Hinata into moving her attentions elsewhere. She tried focusing on Konan's navel, but the four silver studs on the woman's flat stomach somehow made her even more nervous. All that was left to look at was her face, but that perhaps unsettled Hinata more than anything else.

Konan's eyes had a glassy look to them, as if there was no one behind those two glistening windows. Her hazel irises seemed eerily cold, as did the rest of her still face. With her gaze transfixed on this porcelain doll, Hinata didn't even notice that Konan was raising her hand. It was only when it struck her cheek, the pain ringing through her face, that Hinata was brought out from a lull she had been caught in.

"Don't interfere." Konan said, her voice husky even if monotonous. Completely disregarding the look of fear on Hinata's stunned face, she moved in again and lightly brushed her lips against the stiff girls. The kiss was only for a moment, but it still caused chills in Hinata's body. As for Konan, all she felt was an urge, one she would satisfy regardless of who she was with.

Moving her lips down to Hinata's chin, she raised a delicate hand to the zipper of the girl's jacket. Though Hinata squirmed, she quickly settled down when Konan shot her a dangerous look. Keeping her half closed eyes fixed on Hinata's averted ones, she lightly pulled down the zip. The sound it made seemed agonisingly loud, Hinata was developing a sweat just thinking about what may happen to her in the coming time. Konan thought she saw a faint glimmer in her captive's eyes, but disregarded it as the zipper parted and the jacket opened up.

Hinata whimpered as Konan gazed upon the poor girl's secret, one that she had safeguarded unconsciously for years now. For such a young girl, the size of her breasts impressed even Konan, who had more than a little confidence in her own. Even from what she could see, those cushioned hills resting on Hinata's chest seemed to be just slightly restricted by the mesh undershirt she wore beneath it. This was no deterrent for Konan however. In fact, the sight of those breasts seemed to only drive her further on.

"Hah!" Hinata gasped, her head flicking to the right as her entire body tensed. Shivers were sent coursing down her spine as Konan leisurely ran her finger over Hinata's bust, lightly circling over the place that she was sure was the centre. Whether the entranced woman took pleasure in this or not was a mystery, but Hinata's reactions provoked her. She curled her fingers around the collar of the undershirt, and with one strong pull, she tore a long rip down the middle. Hinata cried out from the sudden exposure, her back arching in a vain attempt to keep her clothes from being removed from her. Just a couple more pulls later, and Hinata's bare stomach was exposed, only her breasts remaining inconspicuous by the material.

"As expected of the Hyuuga's main household." Konan murmured, her eyes drifting across Hinata's taut, pastel stomach. She slowly dipped her head down to her prisoner's stomach, touching Hinata's navel with her tongue and leisurely running it across the warm, quivering skin. Hinata whimpered again as Konan passed through her cleavage, before flicking her head up and licking the girl's chin. "Caring more about appearances than the welfare of your branch families." Konan finished, looking Hinata straight in the eyes as she whispered to her. "I wonder how many have put their lives and their bodies on the line for you?"

The fear in Hinata's eyes was no longer drawing from her situation alone; Konan was making another stab at her psyche. She hated to admit this woman was right, but being who she was had meant more than one attempt had been made to either kidnap or assassinate her. She looked away in shame as she recalled the faces of those who had fallen for the sake of protecting her, and like so many times before she was filled with a sense of guilt. _"Is this… do I deserve this?"_ she asked herself, as Konan slowly disappeared from view. She remembered a time long ago, watching Naruto fighting against her cousin Neji. From then on she had resolved to change the Hyuuga ways when she took over… but would that be enough? _"What Kumino-kun, Satoka-kun and everyone else went through… compared to this, it's-"_

She suddenly cried out in shock, her eyes snapping open as her head snapped down below her. Konan had taken advantage of Hinata's confusion to greater effect, her hand clutching the bound girl's breast as if it were a handhold on a wall. But now that she had her captive's attention again, Konan let go of Hinata's flesh and slipped her arms under the mesh shirt and behind the small of the girl's back. All the while their eyes were fixed on the other's, as Konan slipped her legs between Hinata's and raised her stomach into the air. Then once more she moved in, nuzzling the rag that was Hinata's undershirt aside and exposing Hinata's left breast.

Hinata's face had turned a rosy shade, her eyes squeezing shut as she felt Konan's hot, steaming breath caress her delicate nipple. Konan even seemed to hesitate for a moment, her teeth hovering just a centimetre away from the slightly darker piece of skin. But when the faintest string of saliva slipped off her tongue and onto Hinata's breast, she found resolution to continue. "KYAA!" Hinata exclaimed, as she felt pain on her nipple. Konan had bitten into it, and was now sucking away remorselessly. "P-please, no!" she begged, as she felt her flesh being drawn in by the vacuum in Konan's mouth.

With a plea like that however, there was no way Konan would stop. Invigorated, she lifted Hinata's stomach higher, and dug her face into the girl's breast as her efforts renewed. Releasing one hand from the hold on Hinata's back, she thoughtlessly brushed away the other half of Hinata's undershirt and grabbed onto the so far untouched breast. Hinata sobbed again as Konan took the unblemished nipple between her fingers and teased it lightly, making up for the action being done to the left breast by making smooth rotations with the right.

All the while Hinata's head whipped from one side to the next, trying feebly to ignore the sensation coursing through her chest. It was as if she had been numb before, and now under this woman's touch all her nerves were vibrating in a storm of static. _"No!"_ she thought, as she writhed pathetically to break free of Konan's grasp. For a moment she thought her begging had been answered, but to her despair Konan had only taken a reprieve for air. When the blue haired woman moved on to Hinata's other breast, she realised nothing she did would stop this insistent warden. _"I- I have to endure this!"_ she told herself, biting into her lip to keep from crying out. _"They… they want to break me! I can't give in!"_

Her attempt to regain her determination did not go unnoticed. Konan could feel her victim trying to force herself into a state of calm. Her response to this was as simple a gesture as any, a casual slip of her hand from Hinata's breast down to the place where the girl's legs met. "Eek!" Hinata squeaked, as the resolve she tried to build was shattered in a single moment. Konan hadn't teased Hinata there like she had with her breasts; this time she went in for the kill. "No, not there!" she cried, shaking her hips from side to side to try get herself away from Konan's fingers. She soon found this was a bad idea however, when all that did was add to the feeling the woman's hand was inciting. _"Why am I… reacting?" _she thought, as her breaths began to escape her control. The only answer she could find was that gas from before. It had done something to her, made her like this. Just what limits would the Akatsuki go to humiliate her?

"You should be thankful." Konan said, once more forcing Hinata to pay attention. Even as she spoke, her fingers rubbed against the folds of Hinata's vagina, occasionally brushing against the clitoris and causing a gasp from the chained girl. But the Hyuuga heiress did her best to remain composed, and tried to ignore the red marks on her breasts were Konan had sucked so hard. "This was never my role to begin with; it was once left to Hidan to deal with situations like this."

Whoever this Hidan was, Hinata was sure she didn't want to know him. And despite what Konan said she didn't feel the least bit reassured. Whether this ordeal was the duty of one or another didn't matter, the situation remained for Hinata. Bit it became a whole lot worse as she was faced with a stunning realisation. Konan was pulling her hand out of Hinata's trousers and lifting it for both of them to see. The Hyuuga girl's face flushed as she saw some sort of sticky fluid gathered on Konan's fingers. "Is that… me?" she breathed, before squeaking in shock at the thought she had accidentally spoken.

Konan glanced at her with the same cold look she had worn since the start. She decided to push Hinata's embarrassment to it's limits, and so allowed the girl to watch as she slipped her moistened fingers across her lips. Then, just as delicately, she licked the residue that had gathered there. "Tastes like it." she replied, noting Hinata's anxious and somewhat disgruntled expression. She then moved her hands to either side of Hinata's waist, before slowly shuffling down her body. Hinata squirmed as Konan's hands grasped onto her trousers, pulling both them and her panties down as the woman descended.

She tightened her thighs together to hide what lay between them, and had so far succeeded in concealing it. But once Konan had slipped the trousers down past Hinata's knees, she set to work on those reluctant legs. "No, don't do it!" Hinata yelped, as Konan's fingers tightened between her thighs and began to pull apart with greater strength than her target could muster. In a last ditch attempt to defend her chastity, Hinata raised her head to look straight into Konan's eyes, her own wide with a pleading terror. "Please, I-I'll do it to y-you, but don't touch me there!"

Konan mused at this, looking over every inch of her prisoner's body. She had already worked out a multitude of possibilities, quite a few of which involved a special talent of hers. But as much fun as that sounded, what she saw drew her interest in another direction. Hinata's thighs, stomach, breasts and even her face shone with a moisture that was by no means Konan's doing, or at least not directly so. Despite her protests, Hinata's was reaching the limits of what she could deny, her body provided enough evidence to that. Though even in this state Konan failed to smile, there was no doubt that she was enjoying the deed she was doing. "There will be time for that later." she said, as she finally succeeded in prising Hinata's legs apart.

From there it was a simple task to grab the girl's waist and use her arms to keep her captive from doing something dangerous. In the space she had provided, Hinata's vagina now lay in full view. Here for the first time, Konan was surprised by the Hyuuga princess. Where everywhere else Hinata's body had developed past what most girls her age would envy, it appeared that there was one place where such a thing had failed to reach. _"It's so small…"_ she thought, as she gazed at Hinata's tiny slit, the flesh of which almost resembled the petals of a cherry blossom tree. With no hair to obstruct the view of this small, unblemished thing, Konan was met with a shocking realisation. _"She's never done this before?"_ Her eyes widened as she made two discoveries from this; the effects would be so much greater than anticipated. But also… on a lower note… _"There's no way I can leave you alone now."_

Though she was embarrassed to admit such a thing, she too had developed a coat of sweat from her ministrations to Hinata's body. Her breath was hot and the place between her own legs itched terribly. She knew there was a reason for that; somehow she couldn't recall. But it didn't matter right now. All her attention was going to the flower before her. Slipping her hands down from Hinata's waist, Konan lightly placed them on either side of the pure, previously untouched organ. She took delight as she pressed just a little, and with a parting of her hands, the flower bloomed.

"HIII!" Hinata squealed. As her vagina was suddenly exposed to both the cool breeze of the air conditioning and Konan's hot, steamy breath, she found herself being struck by a feeling like a painless spasm. Of course, that wasn't to say the sudden tightening of her skin didn't cause an ache, but that sore was overtaken by this other sensation. Once again she struggled to part Konan's hand from her secret place, and once again she only assisted Konan's efforts. She stopped almost as soon as she started, her hard and heavy inhales and exhales restricting her ability to protest.

All the while she had Konan's undivided attention. Though the blue haired woman didn't want to admit such things of a nin from Konoha, the way Hinata's chest heaved with each breath was almost… inspiring. Her eyes narrowed as the faintest whisper of a giggle slithered through her sealed lips, bringing on a mean shine that would have made her little toy pale. She lowered her head closer to Hinata's vagina, and when her nose almost touched it, she took in a deep inhale. "Smells nice." she whispered, just loud enough for Hinata to hear. Then with no more delay, she erased the gap of air that stood between her lips, and Hinata's slit.

The fire like lightning that shot through Hinata's body spark a violent reaction that she herself could never have predicted possible. Against her whim her hands tightened into fists, her toes curling in much the same way. Though all Konan seemed to be doing was kissing her vagina, to Hinata it was the same as if she had been struck by a need she knew she didn't have. It was like she urgently needed the bathroom, that feeling of suspense as her insides were put into strain. "HYA!" she cried, as she felt Konan's tongue lash her slit without the slightest intention of teasing. Where the older woman had taken her time before, she did no such thing now. Her warm, strong muscle struck Hinata's clitoris as if trying to wound its owner, the result making it almost a success. Hinata's hips bucked to the side, her hair flying fervently as she tossed her head from side to side.

It was now that Konan decided to unleash upon Hinata a most dreadful secret that horrified the Hyuuga girl to her core. As the Akatsuki woman's attacks on her vagina became more and more violent, and the fire inside Hinata grew hotter and wilder, her attacker let go of her legs and began to work on her own body. And there was the startling truth; even like this Hinata was powerless to stop Konan from doing as she pleased. Her legs had betrayed her, quivering as they allowed this woman to violate her as she pleased. Knowing this full well, Konan pushed her face even closer into Hinata's opening, the distinction between her lips and the girl's organ almost disappearing.

"HYAHN!" Hinata screamed, as she felt something weird enter into her body. Konan had inserted her tongue into Hinata's slit, and was trying her best to dig deeper into the tiny, tight hole that had once been subject to only Hinata's touches. _"No, don't think of that!"_ she commanded herself, as the sudden image of Naruto returned to her mind. Her body instantly reacted to this and pulsated, her pelvis thrusting into Konan's and almost causing the woman to recoil in shock.

Now she had really done it. Konan knew Hinata's dark secret, and wasted no time in exploiting it. While she committed to pleasuring her own breasts and vagina with her freed hands, Konan closed her eyes and drank up the fluids Hinata's body willingly gave to her. Which was her saliva, and which was Hinata's lubricant? She really couldn't tell, by this stage. But… that was… fine. Her thoughts were strangled by her own pleasure, two of her fingers had already disappeared into her lower region.

In time with this she doubled her efforts, seeking places inside Hinata that not even the girl had known she'd had. With each lick and push Hinata's cries and thrusts came harder, it didn't even look like she was resisting anymore. With her chest convulsing like that she could barely muster the air to keep herself conscious, let alone to vocalize anything eligible. "Ahn! Ahn! AHN!" was all she could muster, her face a display of a shepherd's omen. She couldn't think, she couldn't speak, she couldn't breath. These waves of fire and thunder crashed through her entire form, causing her to quiver uncontrollably. "HYAHN! HAN! AHN!"

But then she finally managed to form a coherent thought, and let out a noticeable sound. She gasped in surprise as the pounding rhythm from her vagina was stopped, and replaced with an odd series of skin to skin contact from Konan. Hinata was unable to move her head, but when she felt Konan's legs wrap around her waist, and the woman's arms grabbing a hold of her chained leg, she didn't need the final clue to know what was happening.

"HIYAAH!" she shrieked, as Konan began to remorselessly grind her vagina against Hinata's. The Akatsuki woman's face was contorted in a mix of desire and annoyance as she rubbed her organ against Hinata's. She could feel the heat rising inside, mixing with the spastic bursts of pleasure that vibrated within her after each strike of her and the girl's clitorises. Her cool complexion had been broken as blood rushed to her face, reddening her cheeks that already glistened with sweat. She allowed small whimpers of ecstasy to hide behind Hinata's cries, but her best efforts couldn't obscure how her hold on the girl's leg tightened, nor that she was moving faster and harder than before.

Neither could comprehend the other, all they could feel was the burning in their loins, the blinding incandescence that stole their breaths and their light. With each thrust this firestorm grew, and soon even Hinata's unfiltered yells of excitement were indistinguishable from the normally reserved Konan's. They grunted and cried, gasped and moaned as the legs of one rubbed against the breasts of the other, heightening the phenomenon their bodies were going through. Wet fluid slipped out of four openings as both females drooled uncontrollably, their slits acting on their own. They were slaves to their own motions, even Hinata now moved in time to Konan's shoves.

Then it came, like the calm of the storm ended suddenly by the crack of lightning. Both Hinata and Konan's lips widened to their fullest potential, but not the slightest sound escaped. At the same time their bodies were as still as could be, as long as frantic quivering was discounted. But this rip in time soon came to pass, as sound and sight exploded in a transient wave that took over both of their bodies. "HEEYAHAAAH!" they screamed, as their bliss reached its highest climax. Both of their bodies were twisted in a way that looked almost painful, but this was far from it. Several long seconds of twitching coupled with those fading cries took the last of their energy, and both collapsed back onto the floor.

Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately, this was all Hinata's body could handle. As she came down from that ephemeral high, the pressure of her pounding heart proved too much. She slumped on the padded floor, her breaths slow but large. The room was spinning out of control, slipping into a realm of darkness she knew all to well. As that blissful feeling left her body, she fell into a deep sleep that was known to many as fainting.

* * *

She shivered under the feeling of the cold air on her skin, the goose bumps forming on her naked body stirred her from her thoughtless slumber. She felt her clenched hands relax, and wondered for a second why they had been tightened in the first place. But as her eyes opened and she took in the pale, padded room around her, all that had led up to this moment flew into her mind like a typhoon, leaving no detail forgotten. Though her body was still weak from what it had endured, she shakily lifted her head to see what state she was in.

Unlike from before, Konan was no longer intertwined with her body. Since then, the Akatsuki woman had changed quite a bit. For one thing, the bun in her hair was gone and her blue hair now flowed down to somewhere just past her shoulders. She was still as naked as when Hinata had regained consciousness before, but this time _she_ was the one who was lacking the state of awareness. This failed to comfort Hinata, who winced in embarrassment as the sleeping woman nuzzled her breast with her nose. Konan's arms and legs were draped over Hinata's in an almost peaceful manner, displaying none of the cold apathy of the person who had done such a cruel thing to her.

Now was her chance, the only time she could possibly make a move. Looking around the room, she sought an answer to the question she had asked herself before the gas had entered the room. The first thing she did was look at her bonds, and noticed something peculiar. The chains holding her down were unusual, made of a black stone rather than metal. _"Wait!"_ she thought, her eyes widening as her brow creased. She recalled Lady Katsuyu mentioning something about Pein's body, that the black piercings were the source of his power. _"If these are of that same thing, then could that be the reason I failed before?"_

It seemed as good an idea as any. Then if that were the case, she definitely had options. If she could channel her chakra quickly enough, she could break these bonds and sever the control Pein must have been exerting over her. From there she would have to quickly take care of Konan, before making her escape. _"I can still make it out of here!"_ she thought, as that small spark of hope grew into that flame Konoha nin were famous for. With renewed determination she set about her task, focusing herself to move as quickly as possible.

"Hnn…"

Hinata froze, her chakra halfway to forming the Byakugan. To her dismay Konan was stirring, had her chance been lost? She turned her eyes to the woman below her, and silently despaired as hazel eyes opened up in an almost mechanical fashion. Konan blinked for just a few seconds, before groaning to herself and slipping her hands down to the floor. But there she paused, her brow creasing into a frown of discontent. Her attention snapped up to the face of the person she was resting on, confusion and shock evident to see. Hinata paled for a moment as she thought she had been found out once again. "You… who are you?" Konan asked.

This time the colour properly left Hinata's face, leaving her skin pallid and almost lifeless. Konan didn't recognise her… or didn't remember? How was that possible? _"Could it be… did the gas affect her too?"_ Hinata thought in alarm. If that was the case, then her problems were grander than a simple case of kidnapping and rape. How many times had this woman been subjected to this gas, to result in such a state? There was no way she could afford to find out.

But, as a cruel irony, the air conditioning suddenly let out a whine that drew the attention of both females. A purple mist began to descend into the room, the same one from before. Konan's eyes flitted from the vent above down to Hinata, looking just as stunned as the Hyuuga girl felt. As the vapour filled their lungs once more, and Konan collapsed back into Hinata's bosom, the now hopeless Hyuuga girl's eyes brimmed with tears. As perception was stolen from her once again, and she was forced into a state of sleep, only one thought entered into her mind. _"Naruto-kun… please save me!" _


End file.
